1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to airline flight notification methods and systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a method, computer program, and system for automatically pushing flight status information to passengers and/or their agents whenever an airline flight is delayed, cancelled, or otherwise subject to a status change.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Millions of airline flights are completed each year in the U.S. alone. Unfortunately, many airline flights are delayed, cancelled, or otherwise subject to status changes due to severe weather, unscheduled aircraft repairs, and other causes.
Currently, no known systems or methods exist for automatically notifying passengers when their flights are subject to a status change. Passengers instead must seek out such information by calling their travel agents, checking flight status reports, or by similar methods using the Internet. Most passengers do not bother to check the status of their flights until they get to the airport and therefore often must wait at the airport when flights are delayed and/or cancelled. Waiting long periods of time at airports is often cited as one of the primary complaints against the airline industry.